Her World
by Narakusmiko2
Summary: Sexy history teacher, a naughty student. What could be better.


Her World

Disclaimer- I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Well my adoring people I must apologize for not editing and posting the updated versions of my stories, many years have passed since the originals have been written (7 years actually). And I will be posting under a new screen name. Narakusmiko2. Old screen name for is Narakusmiko and from is Sessyskittymeow so do not fret, this are not stolen stories. Please enjoy, review or flame to your desire. All feedback is welcome.

The room was dark but she could still see, she felt a little cold but ignored it, it didn't really bother her, and she actually liked the cold sometimes. She relaxed more into the king sized bed, covered in nothing but the red and black silk sheets and comforters. (Pillows to). The bed was extremely comfortable but it was missing one thing, her boyfriend Naraku. But he was also her high school History teacher. She missed his warmth, but he refused to let her leave the bed much less leave his room. He was a possessive and very demanding lover, but she loved it. What more could you expect from a demon. She stretched out again before sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, she slowly slid her feet to the floor and stepped out of bed. She stretched her body and felt it crack in certain places that needed to. She knew Naraku would be pissed for her leaving his bed but she really needed a shower. The slickness between her thighs was really starting to bother her. She blushed when she felt both of their cum slide down her legs. They had, had sex right before he left to run some errands not even an hour ago.

She walked to the bathroom that was attached to the room and turned the shower on before stepping in. She washed her body before lathering her hair in shampoo then rinsing it then doing the same with the conditioner. After completely cleaning herself she relaxed under the spray of the hot water. She was worried, her period was late and she hadn't been feeling well lately and feared the worse.

Naraku walked through the store grabbing things he needed for later. He planned many things for his hot little bitch and couldn't wait to get back home. He knew she would leave his bed to take a shower, but wouldn't go as far to leave his room. She had learned that the hard way last time. He had taken her while they were at the movies on a class field trip to see an historical documentation on the feudal era of Japan.

Many students and other patrons had turned their heads to try and find out what the noise was all about but couldn't see due to the darkness of the theater. But he knew that the demon students could smell their joining, but wouldn't dare say anything about it. She was extremely embarrassed the rest of the day and refused to talk to him. He gathered more items before paying for everything then leaving and packed everything in his car and headed back home. While he was a teacher, it didn't mean he lived pay check to pay check, he was a demon and came from money, but enjoyed teaching. After all that's how he had meet the little minx Kagome. She unlike any other was actually pleasing to his beast. This was why he had taken her to his bed despite the very large gap in their age. He was well over 700 years old while she was only 18. But he like most demons around his age and even older then he still looked to be in their twenties.

He pulled into his driveway and proceeded to bring all of the bags into the house; he heard the shower running and knew Kagome had decided to clean up. He scoffed at that, it was a waste of time. He planned on taking her again as soon as he walked back into his bedroom. It was the week end and he planned on taking advantage of that, it seemed that now a days the only real time he was able to spend with Kagome was during the weekends. Now that she was a senior and with only a few days of school left she had to deal with studying for entrance exams for college.

There was no doubt in his mind that she would pass them, she was always an excellent student and was graduating at the top of her senior class. And he knew that she was granted a full scholarship to a dancing/music school she always talked about. This meant she would be leaving him soon, something that didn't sit well with him. He wanted her to stay and be with him but he would never ask her, nor ever say it out loud to anyone. He put his mind off the subject as he put everything away then headed up stairs. When he entered the room she was drying off with a towel, but her back was to him. He watched with lustful eyes as she bent over to dry her legs, her neatly trimmed pussy visible to him. His cock instantly hardening in his pants. He stalked closer to her, placed his clawed hands upon her waist and brought her hips to his as he ground his cock into her ass. He chuckled when she gasped in surprise and turned her head to look at him.

"Hello my dear, enjoy your shower." He purred as she pushed back into his cock. "Actually I did and I would enjoy staying clean long enough to have a proper conversation." "To bad Kagome my dear, I have plans for your beautiful little pussy." He said as he cupped her and proceeded to slip a finger between her folds to play with her clit. It didn't take long for her to become wet. The smell of her arousal was driving him crazy. He had to have her and soon.

He growled when she pulled away from him. He reached out to grab her and pulled her back against his chest. Nuzzled her neck and groped her breast. "Please stop, we can't do this anymore Naraku."

"Why the hell not." She remained silent not knowing how to answer him. "Dammit Kagome answer me." He growled out as he pushed her onto his bed.

"I...I..."

"Answer me now Kagome...tell me why, we can't do this." "I…thin..k I may be preg..pregnant." She stuttered out all at once. Her head down not able to look him in the eyes. He instantly froze when hearing her rushed words. He knew something like this would happen sometime, during their relationship due to him not using condoms and she not being on birth control. But to happen now, of all time. "What did you say Kagome...Dammit Kagome look at me." She slowly raised her head locking eyes with him. "I think I might be pregnant." She repeated but slower this time. "Why...How?"

"I'm late...And I've been sick for the past couple of weeks...This can't happen to me, not now. Everything that I've tried so hard to get, I'll lose my scholarship, my career will be over before it even starts." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. He was slightly pissed at her statement, but he didn't want to see her upset. He cared for her and now he could be with her, the way he wanted to. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her onto his lap nuzzling her neck and rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Shhh...It's alright Kagome, we'll do this together, and you're not alone."

"But what about my family, they'll shun me, our child will be shunned for being a half-breed."

"Will deal with that later but now we need to get you to the hospital and find out if you really are pregnant...Come on and get dressed." 'Looks like my plans are ruined for now'.

She nodded her head as he helped her stand and get dressed. With his help they made it to his car and headed towards the hospital. He easily felt her nervousness and grasped her hand in his and stroked the top of her hand to try and sooth her. She tightened her hand around his and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head quickly before returning his eyes back onto the road.

Due to traffic it took a half hour to reach the hospital then another 15 minutes to find a suitable parking spot. Naraku quickly got out then helped Kagome out of the car before entering the hospital. They signed in before going to the waiting room. Naraku sat down and Kagome sat right next to him while resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his claws through her long black hair. Soothing her and trying to comfort her.

His head snapped up when Kagome's name was called, he gently stood up and helped Kagome up as well. They headed back into the hospital room. "Ms. Higurashi I'm , what can I help you with." "I think I might be pregnant, and we want to make sure."

"And what would make you think that you might be pregnant."

"I'm late, and I been sick lately."

"And how late is your menstrual cycle."

"About two weeks."

"Well let's get some urine and blood samples then we'll do some sonograms. Please change into these gowns." After doing everything he asked and with the help of Naraku she was able to give the doctor a blood sample without getting scared. The doctor returned an hour later, a shocked look on his face as he read her results. "What's the matter doctor?" Naraku asked as he settled himself down next to Kagome.

"Well according to these results, Kagome you're a little over 2 months pregnant." Naraku looked shocked as well, and Kagome was close to fainting.

"But that's not possible; I had my period last month." Kagome explained.

"No, what you had was spotting."

"But why would I spot."

"It happens when pregnant couples have rough sexual intercourse, which I will advise you to stop, now that your pregnant it could harm both you and the child. To keep both you and your child healthy you'll need to take different prenatal vitamins, and I want to see you at least every 3 weeks."

Kagome lay in bed next to Naraku, she snuggled closer to him. It's been six months since they had found out about her being pregnant. They married two weeks after they had found out. Like Kagome had expected her family refused to speak with her and didn't want anything to do with her nor her child. Naraku had quit his job at the school to take care of his pregnant wife and mate. He joined in union with her in both human and demon terms. He pulled her closer and laid his hand on her swollen stomach, they had found out that she was carrying twins but they didn't want to know the genders. He listened to her giggle as they kicked at her stomach. He couldn't wait till these little ones were born so that he could have his way with his mate.

He led his hand from her stomach to the apex of her legs cupping her sex and enjoying when she gasped. She always seemed to be wet for him whenever he wanted to bed her and that's something that he loved about her. He stroked his cock to bring it to its full potential before pulling her on top of him. Lifting her nightgown over her waist before bringing her down onto his hard aching cock. She moaned as she slowly slid down his cock and began to slowly ride him.

She moaned softly as she rode him bringing herself up slowly only to drop down slowly again. This slow pace was agonizing for them both but anything harder or faster always caused her slight pain in the pit of her stomach. She knew he was getting frustrated with their lack of sex the past couple of months, but until the pups were born there was nothing they could do, but enjoy what little sex they had.

She braced herself on his chest while she quickened the pace to please him and to bring them both to release. He growled loud enough for her to hear before grabbing her hips to slow her down.

"Don't do that again Kagome, you'll only cause yourself pain. I won't take my pleasure from my mate's pain."

He brought her hips back down to where he was fully seated inside of her and could feel her hot sheath pulsing around his thick cock. Securing her with one arm he allowed his other hand to venture and began playing with her hidden jewel to bring her to climax. She practically screamed when he flicked and pulled at her clit, and then rubbed it in tight circles. She clenched tightly around him causing him to throw his head back with a loud pleasing growl. "Just keep your pussy tightened bitch." Naraku growled out as he rubbed her clit harder while she loosened then tightened her grasp on his cock even harder than before. It didn't take long for both of them to meet their climaxes as they lay panting next to each other in slight bliss. "Dammit I can't wait till these little buggers are out of me; I miss the way we use to fuck." She turned to him while placing her hand on his rock hard chest.

"I agree with you on that one, my sweet little bitch."

He wrapped his arm around her back to bring her closer to him. And slowly they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome lay screaming in pure pleasure as her mate drove his cock in and out of her pussy at in inhuman pace. When he said he wanted to fuck her hard he really meant it. He kept to his promise, after getting the okay from the doctor that Kagome was fit to have sexual intercourse again after 3 months of healing from giving birth. He had quickly but carefully driven home before helping Kagome lay the sleeping twin boys to rest in their cribs. Picked Kagome up and thrown her over his shoulder, marched her into their bedroom, shredded their clothes, placing her onto the bed throwing her legs over his shoulders before roughly thrusting his hard cock into her pussy over and over again. He intended to make up for all their time lost, and he would make sure that she wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week. He leaned forward over her bent legs bringing him deeper into her hot tight sheath. "Now it's time to have my way with you my little bitch." He panted as he drove deeper into her.

"I love you Naraku." Kagome panted and moaned as her mate showed her no mercy.

"And I love you my mate." He growled back but the emotion running clear in his eyes.

The End

Hope you enjoyed this little fic. If not please let me know.

This is just a one-shot unless i decide otherwise.

Flames are welcome.

Please review

If anyone has any ideas on what they want me to write next all ideas and opinions are welcome. Even on other fanfictions i have already wrote and posted. PEACE


End file.
